


The Air Is Silk

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Emile, Human Gender High School AU, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Emile is just being a Happy Bean with their lovely datematesWritten for Pride Month Day 8: Genderfluid!





	The Air Is Silk

**Author's Note:**

> It's late because of finals and Screw My Parents

Emile hummed as she perused through her closet, shoving pants aside in her quest to find the perfect skirt. Date Night was Serious Business, and she refused to look anything but her best. She finally found the perfect skirt and a grin broke out across her face as she pulled it out and slipped into it. This was the final part of her outfit, and all that was left to put on makeup and leave. 

 

She picked up her makeup kit and walked into her bathroom, leaning close to the mirror and placing eyeliner along her lids. She decided against dramatically winging it, wanting to go for a bit more understatement tonight. On went a neutral-toned lipstick coupled with a light dusting of pink eyeshadow. She adjusted the clips pinning her bangs back from her face before walking out of her bathroom, grabbing her purse and cell phone, and walked downstairs. Emile slipped into her heels before walking out the door and to her car, adjusting her mirrors before driving off to pick up Remy. 

 

Her girlfriend slipped into the car as soon as she pulled up, leaning over to give her a peck on the lips. “You look lovely, Em,” she murmured, a softer smile than normal painting her lips. Emile giggled and smiled back, pulling back out into traffic to head to the restaurant. 

 

Dee was already there, dressed sharply in a vest and tie and staring down at his phone as he waited for them. Remy cleared her throat and Dee looked up, a large smile breaking out across his face. 

 

“How are my two lovely ladies tonight?” he drawled, standing and pocketing his phone. Remy and Emile both kissed him as they walked to the table, hands intertwined as they chatted about anything and everything.

* * *

 

“Hey, Em, pronouns today?” Dee called from his place in the kitchen as he made popcorn for movie night. 

 

“He/him, thanks for checking!” Emile called back, fidgeting a bit with his tie. Remy was late today, which wasn’t normally her style but nothing to be concerned about. The menu for Lilo and Stitch burned in front of Emile’s eyes as he waited for his boyfriend and girlfriend, cuddled up with his Stitch plushie. 

 

Dee walked in and dropped a kiss onto Emile’s head before sitting next to him, gently pulling him into his side. “You’re wonderful. My perfect gender fluid boy.” 

 

“And you’re my perfect bigender boyfriend, so I guess we’re even,” Emile shot back, snuggling into Dee. Together, the two of them waited for the third member of their perfect relationship, gently nibbling on popcorn and snuggling on a rainy day in the middle of September.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you all tomorrow!
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
